¿has amado a alguien con todo tu corazon?
by mitzu phantom
Summary: Es difícil saber en que momento exacto comienza el amor; menos difícil es saber que ha terminado. Quisiera tenerla entre mis brazos, tomar su mano y sentir que esta junto a mi, aunque sé que puedo ir a verla cuando yo quiera.. ¿Por qué me es tan difícil?
1. Chapter 1

**¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien con todo tu corazón?**

**Prologo**

Sam…

Quiero darte las gracias por este año que has estado a mi lado, por todos los momentos que hemos vivido juntos, por todo tu apoyo, sinceridad y mas que nada por haberme aceptado tal como soy, porque tu eres la única que tiene tanto poder sobre mi para recorrer el mundo entero si es necesario y arriesgar todo si la vida así lo reclamara.

Eres alguien a quien admiro tanto…admiro tu fortaleza mas que nada, tu capacidad para afrontar la vida con la frente en alto, por tu incomparable forma de vencer los problemas y al mundo entero, porque puedes defenderte por ti misma, porque eres única, valiosa e incomparable.

Desde que éramos amigos siempre supe que serias alguien importante para mi, desde el momento en el que te conocí y que tu me reclamaste por ser tan inmaduro me di cuenta de que tu eras mucho mas de lo que alguien pudiera esperar de una chica.

Me sorprende la manera en la que te has dedicado a mi, e de admitir que en un principio no sabia como funcionarían las cosas por tu aparente desconexión de cosas que tu llamabas "poco importantes", sin embargo, me hace inmensamente feliz que me hayas permitido poder estar junto a ti, porque juntos tanto tu como yo podremos salir adelante.

Eres lo mas importante para mi, quien me da fuerza día con día, y que me hace pensar que el mundo si tiene sorpresas reservadas, eres mi todo, lo que mas amo en este mundo, a quien jamás dejare porque alguien como tu no se encuentra dos veces en este universo.

Comprendo que odias las cursilerías, que puedes creer que soy un empalagoso, pero es lo que yo siento, eres una de las razones más importantes por las que yo despierto cada mañana, eres cada melodía que escucho en las canciones, eres cada una de mis risas y nunca causa de mi tristeza.

Por ti podría hacer lo que sea y te defendería aun con mi propia vida, porque nunca quiero que te alejes de mí, porque eres lo suficientemente necesaria en mi vida para continuar con mi camino.

Le pido al tiempo que nunca nos separe porque sin ti nada es igual, porque te amo, porque tu mas que nadie sabe cuan importante y especial eres para mi, se mas que nadie que nunca me harás daño, que eres la persona mas sincera, porque tus acciones y muestras de cariño son mas de lo que alguien pudiese desear.

Sam, mi Sam, te amo mas que a nada en el mundo.

Hoy 11 de julio quiero darte las gracias por este año juntos, porque a sido el año mas feliz de mi vida…y espero que sean muchos mas.

Atte. Danny.

**Continuara.**

**Bueno chics aquí el prologo de este nuevo fic, n.n y comienzo con una carta que e de admitir, es la tercera carta que yo escribo en este estilo aunque la primera para un fic, pfff las otras dos…bueno larga historia XD jejeje en fin, algo muy romántico jejeje q U.u me costo mucho.**

**¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capitulo y en este fic**

**Nos vemos…espero sea de su agrado**


	2. ¿Me amas?

Alguna vez has amado a alguien con todo tu corazón?

Algunos dicen que la distancia separa, pero están equivocados, la distancia cada día nos une mas...no es necesario tomar tu mano, si puedes estar cada noche en mis sueños. No es necesario pasar un día contigo, cuando estamos seguros de que algún día…estaremos por siempre juntos

Cap 1

¿Me amas?

No podía entender como era que había llegado a ese punto de la vida, no era yo misma, no era la gótica sarcástica que no se tomaba la vida tan en serio y que gustaba de decir palabras frías, aquella a la que nada le afectada, la que no se preocupaba tanto por el futuro y que mucho menos guardaba en algún lugar recuerdos del pasado.

Era como decir que mi vida se había transformado en un mar de emociones agradables que me hacían muy para mi sorpresa…feliz.

Para mi mala fortuna o para mi más buena suerte, todo aquello tenía nombre, y ese era…Danny, él era el responsable de todo. Sentir que las cosas pudieran estar bien, sentir su cercanía y percatarme de que muy seguramente él seria incapaz de hacerme daño, de mentirme e incluso de alejarse me provocaba una sensación difícil de explicar.

¿lo amaba?, muy seguramente, temía aceptarlo, porque la duda de que alguien fuera capaz de entregarme el amor de manera reciproca, en un pasado se me hacia prácticamente imposible, pero con él, con Danny…las cosas eran diferentes.

Tenia que admitir que me daba miedo en un principio iniciar una relación con él porque una parte muy escondida de mi me decía que siempre seguiría viéndome como la mejor amiga en la que podía confiar para decirme toda clase de problemas que acontecían en su vida, aunque al parecer…me había equivocado.

Estar con él, había sido quizás uno de los mejores aciertos que pude tomar en mi vida, me había echo descubrir que puedo ser tan o mas sincera de lo que era, que puedo expresar mis sentimientos y que estos pueden ser correspondidos, y a dejar un poco de lado la frialdad con la que siempre me había tratado de defender.

Me avente sobre la cama de mi habitación y comencé a meditar uno a uno varios momentos que había pasado junto a Danny, comencé por recordar nuestras aventuras junto a Tucker, nuestras peleas absurdas, aquellas palabras que habían salido de mi boca sin haber sido meditadas…absolutamente todo, caí en la cuenta de que para mi, en ese momento, no existía nadie mas importante que él.

Golpee mi cabeza absorta por los pensamientos que estaban rondando mi cabeza y me moleste un poco, yo nunca había pensado así…¿en verdad era tan importante para hacerme cambiar de tal manera?, la realidad era que si.

Aunque una parte recóndita de mi, me decía…que no podía seguir aferrándome de tal manera o podría pagar las consecuencias de mis acciones…

Flash back

Tenia frio, apenas y podía percibir mis manos congeladas que resguardadas se encontraban dentro de los bolsillos de mi chamarra negra. El cielo parecía estar dormido, me daba un aparente estado de melancolía su aspecto nublado y una apacible sensación de que no tardaría mucho para que la nieve comenzara a caer.

Sentí el aire frio golpear contra mis mejillas e instantáneamente la sensación de escalofrío se hizo presente, comencé a temblar discretamente al observar como cada bocanada de aire al respirar dejaba una pequeña señal de vapor…un pequeño rastro que escapaba de mi y que me hacia sentir viva.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse lentamente, percibí una especie de calambre recorriendo mis brazos, primero el izquierdo, luego el derecho, observe mis manos con cuidado, estaban pálidas, frías, y mis uñas ya habían adquirido aquel tono morado característico que siempre me había caracterizado en época de frio. Suspire irritada. Me congele…

Sentada en una banca fría de madera observe perpleja la imagen que se me presentaba…un vacio parque cubierto por la nieve, arboles que daban la apariencia de estar muertos, flores que bajo el frio habían desaparecido, gente que ante el clima no se había permitido darse un momento para admirar la tristeza de la época. Todo me parecía tan absurdo…todo me provocaba un cruel dolor en el pecho.

Cerré los ojos pesadamente, quería concentrarme un poco en el sonido característico del viento y el de las escasas hojas q levitando, caían poco a poco sobre el cúmulo de pasto seco.

Me imagine algunas cosas en mi mente, aunque no nada para recordar…tan solo imágenes sin sentido que no me decían absolutamente nada. Reprimí los malos pensamientos, absorta e inmune ya a todo lo que pudiera suceder.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviese así tan solo por una pelea?, por algo que no tenia la menor de las importancias; no podía permitírmelo, estaba siendo inmadura, estaba convirtiéndome poco a poco en un ser que comenzaba a depender de alguien mas, y eso…no estaba bien.

Intente levantarme, pero fui retenida por un par de brazos que rápidamente me habían rodeado…voltee inmediatamente, suspire resignada al notar la presencia de un par de ojos azules que sorpresivamente me observaban con cierta ternura…era él…era Danny.

Tomo asiento a un lado mío e inevitablemente las palabras desaparecieron completamente de mi mente…había tanto que decirnos y sin embargo…podía sentir que él entendía todo lo que yo quería decirle…y viceversa, sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

-Sam…perdóname –pronuncio inmediatamente al notar que yo era la que tenia la intención de comenzar a hablar.

-No hay nada que perdonar, era una tontería… - respondí escapando de su mirada.

-pero es que…siento que te hago daño…la mayoría de las veces lo hago – mencionó escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

- Mientras no me mientas, no hay de que preocuparse – conteste retóricamente.

- No lo hago, a ti jamás podría mentirte, eres demasiado importante como para ser capaz de ello…

- Entonces, olvidemos lo que paso…fue una pequeñez…

-Una pequeñez que te afecto – repuso.

-Danny…olvidémoslo…

-Te amo Sam – lo escuche pronunciar, y sentí que él seria incapaz de mentirme con algo así…

Lo vi a los ojos y me di cuenta de que todo lo que en los últimos meses había sentido era realmente correspondido, era cierto…yo quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él. La sinceridad que su mirada reclamaba era sin duda, el mayor complejo que mi vida podría desear, la realidad escondida detrás de sus ojos azules borro cualquier especie de miedo que pudiera guardar dentro de mí…

Sostuvo mi rostro con cierta ternura con sus manos, en un intento por obligarme a observarlo, sentí el calor recorriendo mis mejillas, el nerviosismo inundándome rápidamente dentro de mi y al mismo tiempo una sensación de que a su lado cualquier cosa imposible podía ser posible, lo vi a los ojos y perdí todo razonamiento lógico, se sentía tan bien, era realmente tranquilizante el saber…que tantas dudas habían valido la pena, y que ahora todas ellas…se habían hecho invisibles.

Sentí su respiración cerca de mi, y no supe como reaccionar, era extraño, imposible de explicar…cerré los ojos…quizás él también, me tomo entre sus brazos, y a diferencia de lo que yo pudiese esperar en un pasado, no opuse resistencia…para ese entonces, ya me había cargado…sentí sus labios juntarse con los míos en una muestra de amor que jamás podría olvidar…pasaron segundos, minutos… no lo se, el tiempo ya no era importante…

Abrí los ojos y lo observe…era sorprendente para mi…al fin podía tenerlo cerca de mi…como siempre lo había querido…

-¿sabes algo Danny…? – el nerviosismo comenzaba a invadirme, había imaginado aquel momento por mucho tiempo, no había estado segura de querer llegar a ello, porque no quería salir herida, pero…ya no había excusas

-¿Qué sucede?... – fijo su mirada en mi sabiendo quizás lo que yo iba a decir.

-Te amo – al fin dije, con toda la sinceridad que yo pudiera tener, sin complejos, sin miedos, sin represiones…tan solo con la verdad de mis sentimientos.

Me rodeo con sus brazos nuevamente, como si no quisiera dejarme escapar y yo no opuse resistencia, la realidad era que de ser posible, yo misma hubiese congelado el tiempo para que aquel momento jamás hubiese quedado atrás, recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho, suspire aliviadamente; que bien se sentía tener algo seguro, saber que nada en el mundo podría romper aquello, porque tanto él, como yo, no seriamos capaces de hacerlo.

-Sam…recuerda, que yo jamás me alejare de ti…te lo prometo…

Una lagrima traviesa, quería salir de mis ojos, pero la reprimí; ahí, aquella tarde fría, él me había hecho una promesa…para siempre…

-Y…tu…¿quieres prometerme algo? –continuó…

-jamás dejaré de amarte.

Fin de flash back

El sonar de mi celular me saco de un golpe de mis pensamientos, que ingrato era eso…justo cuando estaba recordando algo que de cierta forma me causaba felicidad y tranquilidad al mismo tiempo. Me atormentaba el hecho de tener que estar dependiendo de alguien de esa manera y no hacia absolutamente nada para remediarlo…era incapaz de hacer algo para ese momento…

-¿Danny? – pregunte a través de las bocinas de mi celular.

-Sam…Te amo…-afirmo él…

Continuara.


	3. ¿podre soportar la distancia?

**¿Alguna****vez****has****amado****a****alguien****con****todo****tu****corazón?**

Es difícil saber en que momento exacto comienza el amor; menos difícil es saber que ha terminado. Quisiera tenerla entre mis brazos, tomar su mano y sentir que esta junto a mi, aunque sé que puedo ir a verla cuando yo quiera.. ¿Por qué me es tan difícil intentar algo así?

**Cap****2**

**¿Podre****soportar****la****distancia?**

Sam, era lo más importante para mi, alguien que me alentaba a salir adelante y que me aceptaba tal como soy. Podía ver a través del color violeta de sus ojos la verdad de sus palabras, la sinceridad de sus acciones y más que cualquier otra cosa…los sentimientos que albergaba con respecto a mí.

Me sentía incapaz de herirla de alguna forma, porque no lo soportaría, porque era ella quizás la única que podría entenderme y brindarme todo lo que en algún momento siempre había deseado. Estar junto a ella era lo mejor que podía sucederme y muy a pesar de ello algo dentro de mi me decía que ella merecía a alguien mejor que yo. ¿Por qué?, no lo sé. Quizás porque muy en el fondo sentía que ella era la persona mas fuerte que pudiese existir en el mundo.

Quizás era demasiado inseguro, algo inmaduro…o un idiota que no se daba cuenta de la realidad. No podía concebir la idea de alejarme, mucho menos de hacerla sentir mal, aunque sabia perfectamente que si mi ella podía continuar la vida que ella siempre había deseado…que estúpido era yo al pensar eso.

Desperté sobresaltado a consecuencia de un sueño que durante la noche me había atormentado y que para ese entonces ya había olvidado casi completamente, sabia que ella estaba ahí, en mis sueños, pero no comprendía el sentimiento de culpa que estaba arrollándome con suma fuerza, una especie de subconsciente que me decía que yo le estaba haciendo daño…a la persona mas fuerte que para ese entonces conocía.

Paso poco tiempo antes de que aquel incidente desapareciera por completo de mi mente; más no así, aquella sensación que persistió dentro de mí por algunos cuantos minutos más. Fue fácil deshacerme de todo aquello al recordar que había cosas mucho más importantes que hacer aquella mañana.

Decidir levantarme de mi cama fue el paso más difícil que tuve que realizar aquella mañana, después de eso, las cosas transcurrieron con normalidad.

La universidad se estaba adaptando a mi, bueno, la realidad era que yo me estaba adaptando a ella, y aun cuando el tiempo libre me era reducido, las horas ahí se me hacían de cierta forma…interesantes.

Aun no era capaz de entablar una relación de amistad con alguno de mis compañeros, los notaba ausentes a muchos de ellos, pero sabía perfectamente que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que yo pudiese encontrar a alguien con quien poder platicar.

Ese día decidí quedarme un rato más después de clases encerrado en la biblioteca para tratar de encontrar algunos de los temas que en clase me habían sido encargados, de algún modo logre perderme ahí dentro…inmerso entre estantes llenos de libros, mesas que en el fondo estaban dispuestas a ser utilizadas, unas cuentas computadoras…y muchos…muchos de mis compañeros y compañeras que en silencio leían o buscaban algo.

No eran el tipo de lugares que me causaban mayor agrado, aunque gracias a Sam para ese entonces … la palabra "biblioteca" no me resultaba tan repulsiva y el solo echo de leer ya no causaba en mi aquel estado de malestar llamado…sueño.

Voltee hacia un lado y el otro, no estaba ella, nadie era como ella…el solo echo de darme cuenta de que estaba a muchos kilómetros lejos de mi me hacia sentir desdichado, triste, y hasta podría decirse que…irritado.

El ocio me condujo hacia una de las computadoras, buscar la informaron ahí se me hacia un poco menos tedioso que buscar en un índice o pagina por pagina, si, era flojo, debía luchar contra esa peculiaridad lo mas pronto posible antes de que mi vida comenzase a decaer.

Abrí mi correo como de costumbre, mas esta vez había algo ahí que no era inusual…"tienes un nuevo mensaje de Samantha Manson"

Me sorprendí, jamás había sido ese tipo de chicas y aun cuando uno que otro día me esperaba que me escribiera algo….ahora que había un archivo en mi correo de parte de ella que me decía "léelo", no era capaz de imaginarme que clase de frases seria capaz ella de utilizar para expresarme algo.

Era algo desconocido, intrigante y al mismo tiempo desconcertante, sin embargo, era mas que necesario en aquel momento, porque el hecho de no estar junto a ella era una prueba que me estaba costando mucho más esfuerzo del que yo me había imaginado

_Danny__…_

_Es__difícil__explicar__la__forma__en__la__que__has__cambiado__mi__vida,__siento__que__no__soy__la__misma__persona__de__la__que__te__enamoraste__y__sin__embargo,__me__sigues__aceptando.__Voltear__hacia__atrás__me__hace__darme__cuenta__de__todo__lo__que__me__has__hecho__sentir,__todos__aquellos__sentimientos__que__de__una__u__otra__forma__me__han__hecho__madurar,__incluso__el__dolor__provocado__a__traído__consigo__una__serie__de__lecciones__que__me__han__hecho__descubrir__cuan__fuerte__puedo__llegar__a__ser_

_¿Por__qué__e__seguido__adelante__con__todo__esto?,__lo__desconozco,__ignoro__parcialmente__las__razones__exactas__y__el__porque,__a__pesar__de__todo,__puedo__llegar__a__considerar__lo__que__sea__siempre__y__cuando__los__dos__lo__deseemos__…_

_Aun__cuando__no__soy__la__persona__más__amorosa__y__expresiva__del__mundo,__aceptas__eso__y__jamás__lo__reprochas,__aunque__tu__capacidad__para__hacerme__sentir__bien__ha__provocado__en__mí__una__serie__de__cambios__que__puedo__traducir__con__una__mayor__expresividad__hacia__ti__…_

_Te__amo__Danny,__gracias__por__este__tiempo__a__mi__lado,__por__todo__lo__que__has__hecho__por__mi__y__por__hacerme__entender__tantas__cosas__(perdón__por__no__escribir__mas,__pero__aún__sigo__luchando__contra__esta__peculiaridad)._

_Atte.__Sam_

Definitivamente lo que acababa de leer había sido escrito por ella, leerlo había sido tan parecido e incluso igual a que si me lo hubiese dicho de frente…sin ser melosa, siendo en cierto punto cruel pero al mismo tiempo dulce…así era ella, amaba esa forma de expresarse de ella y también aquella forma de mezclar las palabras para denotar menos sensibilidad.

Tenia que ser fuerte por ella, por mi, por nosotros.

(…)

Los días cada vez se estaban volviendo mucho mas pesados, el cumulo de tareas y proyectos apenas me estaban dejando respirar y el tiempo para mi y para relajarme había pasado a segundo termino muchos días atrás…¿y Sam?, a veces hablaba cinco minutos con ella por el celular y al otro día no tenia noticias de ella…la sentía distanciada, parecía como si no tuviese interés de comunicarse conmigo, ¿Por qué?, no lo sabia…quizás ya se estaba olvidando de mi…después de todo…¿Cómo seguir amando a alguien a quien ya no tienes cerca, a quien ya no puedes sentir ni ver?...tan solo escuchar.

Decidí imitar el juego.

Tres días después no pude soportarlo mas…necesitaba hablar con ella, realmente lo necesitaba.

Ahí encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación, angustiado por lo que pudiese suceder en los minutos posteriores, y mezclando las palabras indicadas que debería decir tome la decisión de no esperar más, tome el celular y marque inmediatamente el número de ella…de Sam

-¿hola? – respondió ella con voz desconcertada del otro lado de la línea inmutada por la sorpresiva llamada quizás.

-hola Sam – conteste secamente a su saludo.

-¿sucede algo? – pregunto inmediatamente con tono de duda, pude crear en mi mente su imagen de expectación pero trate de borrarla inmediatamente para poder continuar con la conversación que acabamos de iniciar.

-eso es lo que yo me pregunto, ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo? – repuse en el primer instante sin darle tiempo a interrupciones.

-no entiendo a que te refieres, ¿de que hablas? – dijo pronto ante mi pregunta, completamente inmutada…comenzó a respirar un poco mas rápido

-sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando- afirme sin mas preguntas tontas.

-Escucha Daniel si tienes algo que decir solo dilo – ahora su tono era molesto y su voz se hacia hasta cierto punto mas delgada.

- ¡Me esta matando la distancia! Lo entiendes, no es lo mismo, me haces falta y tu ni das muestras de estar viva. – solté al fin, era eso lo que últimamente había estado recorriendo por mi mente y no había sido capaz de decírselo…pero al fin lo había hecho.

Por unos segundos el silencio entre nosotros se hizo presente y la impaciencia de no saber que era capaz de contestar me hacia sentirme un poco o muy idiota.

-¿ah eso crees?, pensé que eras mas fuerte que esto, pero al parecer no – respondió irritada, sin mas explicaciones

-es que Sam, no me escribes, no me hablas, sabes que pasara algo de tiempo antes que estemos juntos y no demuestras el querer continuar con esto – di mas puntos de sostén a mi anterior reclamo.

-eso no es cierto, tu bien sabes que yo…

-que me amas, claro, pero el amor se demuestra…y no lo estas haciendo, es porque no quieres porque en el fondo tu no quieres – la interrumpí para poder continuar hablando de algo que se me estaba haciendo un poco mas que obvio.

-¡no puedes afirmar por mi! – grito enojada

-lo hago, porque es lo que parece ¿Qué quieres que piense cuando no me escribes un solo hola? – continúe.

-mira, no estoy dispuesta a hablar así, cuando estés mas tranquilo y quieras hablar civilizadamente márcame.

-Sam, espera…perdón…- trate de disculparme, seguramente mi estupidez me había hecho decir cosas que no quería y de no arreglar las cosas podría arrepentirme de ello eternamente.

-Adiós –colgó inmediatamente.

**Continuara****…**


End file.
